A montanha e o rio
by sukky
Summary: Baseada na obra de Da Chen.Quem deveria escolher?Itachi com sua sede por poder e um amor possessivo?Ou Kakashi com um coração amoroso que tranquilizava a minha mente,sem deixar espaço para a mágoa e solidão.Um morreria por mim.O outro não viveria sem mim.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sumi**_

Para contar a história do meu nascimento não vou começar do inicio, mas pelo fim do meu começo.Quando vim ao mundo estava em pleno ar ,já que havia acabado de sair das entranhas da mulher que me deu a luz.O nome dela até hoje não sei, no auge do seu desespero ela se jogou de um penhasco no exato momento em que ocorria meu nascimento,tentando acabar não só com a própria vida,mas como com a minha também.As pessoas daquela vila até hoje tentam imaginar o que levou aquele jovem a se jogar daquele penhasco,se tornando então o mito do "anjo sem asas".Planando em pleno ar junto da pobre mulher,unidas apenas pelo o umbigo umbilical, tive a sorte ou o azar de ficar presa nos arbustos daquele penhasco,rompendo imediatamente o vinculo que ainda me unia . Dias depois fui descoberta por um shinobi da vila da folha seu nome era Tan Lang,ele me levou para casa junto de sua mulher Hitori Lang ,que por coincidência não podia ter filhos,me criaram como se fosse sua legitima filha e me deram o nome de Sumi.

_**Itachi**_

No dia do meu nascimento meu clã estava todo reunido em minha casa.Meu pai estava com os meus tios e primos na sala.Enquanto minha mãe junto de uma paridera se encarregava de me por no mundo .Do lado de fora do quarto todos puderam ouvir o grito de dor da minha mãe e logo em seguida o meu choro anunciando minha vinda ao mundo.Meu pai rapidamente entrou no quarto,me encontrava ensangüentado com os olhos tentando se acostumar com a claridade imensa ,me deparei no colo da mulher que me deu a luz,o seu cheiro era bom e me olhava de maneira terna.Logo em seguida meu pai me pegou no colo,me encarou por alguns segundos e falou ainda me encarando que eu seria o orgulho do clã .Nasci em uma família conhecida por suas habilidades ninjas,uma família abastada.Meu nome é Itachi Uchiha.

Dois mundos,dois destinos diferentes.

Espero que gostem!

Beijos


	2. Chapter 2

Sumi

Sumi

O sol se punha e a lua subia no céu ,e aos poucos fui me tornando uma menina. Quando tinha 4 anos, estava almoçando na cozinha com os meus pais quando uma pomba veio em direção à janela,batendo no vidro. Na mesma hora,parei o que estava fazendo e corri até ela. Meu pai me acompanhou e a pegou do chão constatando na mesma hora que ela estava morta. Lembro que fiquei triste,mas alguma coisa dentro de mim fez com que tocasse no pássaro. Nesse exato momento ,meus olhos ficaram negros e senti muito chakra emanando do meu corpo,quando senti que estava cansada,soltei a pomba e ela saiu voando como se nada tivesse acontecido. Depois desse episódio meus pais constataram que sua filhinha, não era de fato ,uma criança normal.

Itachi

Aos seis anos de idade entrei na academia para me tornar um shinobi. Apesar da minha pouca idade, sabia quase tudo que um ninja precisava saber. Conhecia bem os pontos fracos do inimigo,as armas,era excelente em estratégias,meu raciocínio provava ser rápido e certeiro,enfim, fazia jus ao meu clã. Sabia que ninguém ali poderia me superar .Porém,não me lembro de ter aproveitado tão bem a minha infância,quando chegava da academia sempre tentava aprimorar os meu jutsos.Ou então,meu pai me ensinava alguma técnica secreta .Com todo o meu talento sentia um vazio incomodo ,mas achava que me tornando mais forte e orgulhando todos ao meu redor aquela sensação passaria. Então,decidi que queria meu tornar um anbu.

Olá!

Estou escrevendo a fic me baseando no livro "" montanha e o rio".Amei esse livro!

Nos primeiros capítulos quero mostrar um pouco infância de Itachi e Sumi .Como se conheceram,apaixonaram...Enfim,serão três capítulos essenciais .No decorrer da fanfic terá uma relação de afeto entre Sumi e Kakashi.Quero aproveitar bem os três personagens. Idéias serão muito bem vindas. Gosto que as pessoas participem da fanfic. .

Sumi deve ficar com Itachi ou Kakashi?

Beijossss!!

Agradeço os comentários recebidos!


End file.
